


但愿人长久

by hufeng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufeng/pseuds/hufeng
Summary: 代友发文
Kudos: 29





	但愿人长久

  
上  
  
五毒教深处，水牢之中。  
  
方寸之地，幽冷寒湿，一人双手悬吊，自大腿以下，都浸没在水里，仅着一件单衣，上头尽是撕破的血痕，显是遭了一番鞭挞。  
  
阮琼原本秀美的面庞苍白如雪，气息微弱，再过一时半刻，便要命丧黄泉。正当此时，他手上一松，身体下坠，被人揽住，耳边有人低声唤道：“琼儿。”  
  
听到熟悉的声音，阮琼睁开眼，见着来人，不自觉噙着泪，想要开口，到底情怯，只拿一双含情美目看着对方。  
  
他的师父萧时风年近四旬，看来仍高大英俊，竹清松瘦，抱住受了一番苦痛的娇徒，柔声道：“为师带你出去。”  
  
阮琼目不转睛看他，轻轻应了一声，将头倚进他怀里。对方穿的也是件单衣，但躯体强健，隔着衣衫，散发阵阵温热。  
  
人在远方的萧时风，听闻小徒弟陷落魔教，两日夜不曾歇气，到了这西南瘴疠地，之后孤身一人，潜入毒窟搜寻消息。他运气不差，顺利找见了人，若晚上些许，就是阴阳两隔，白发人送黑发人。  
  
连日的奔波，令他风尘满面，直到见了徒弟，才真正松口气。  
  
水牢外的守卫早被打晕过去，锁在一处，两人畅通无阻，来时不注意，这会儿才发觉十来间牢房空空如也，只关押了阮琼一人。萧时风不由问：“你同何教主是否结过仇怨？”  
  
阮琼从他怀里挣扎起来，恨声道：“我哪里认识他！他将我抓来，每日鞭打一顿，根本是个疯子！”  
  
萧时风心中仍有不解，但见徒弟满面愤懑，苍白脸庞上泛起潮红，赶忙道：“先别说话，养点精神。”  
  
阮琼却看着他的面孔出了神，忽地伸手摸他脸。  
  
萧时风的眉毛浓长笔直，放在他英挺面容上，便似两杆长枪，更添威势，他用的兵器也是枪，八尺三寸长，拆成三节背在身上。徒弟的手方要触及，他扭头避开，抓住道：“不闹。”  
  
阮琼低头看二人交握的手，声音里带了哭腔：“师父……我不该喊师父，您早赶我出去，不要我了！今日为何要来救我！”  
  
萧时风另一手摸了摸他头，轻声道：“你才十六岁，不算真正长大成人，是我没教好你。常言道，一日为师终身为父，你或许不当我是师父了，我却真心当你是我爱子爱徒。”  
  
他一条七尺多长的昂藏汉子，看着娇娇爱徒，只觉心软如棉，曾想过的重话一句都说不出。  
  
然而他越说，阮琼悲色越浓，紧紧咬住唇，将原就干涩的唇咬出血来，道：“可我不止想做你徒弟！”神情一变，似做下什么决断，伸手揽住师父脖颈，吻了上去。  
  
萧时风不想重伤之人还能奋起，唇与对方撞上，一条软舌舔他唇缝。  
  
“你——”  
  
话未说完，对方趁这机会，侵了进去。  
  
萧时风拉开他：“琼儿！你冷静些！”他舔了舔唇，上头沾染了对方的血。  
  
阮琼神情似笑非笑，似哭非哭，道：“半年前师父便知道我的心思，您厌恶我，不要我这个徒弟，我也不想要您这个师父。”  
  
萧时风道：“我若不要你，便不会来救你。”  
  
阮琼大声道：“可我做不成您要的徒弟！”  
  
他这模样，倒又像从前那个被萧时风娇惯过头、无法无天的小徒弟了。  
  
萧时风自己用的是枪，准确说是钩枪，在江湖中并不常见。他凭着这一杆枪，稳坐北武林第一把交椅，人人赞他用枪如神。  
  
他此生只阮琼一个徒弟，自襁褓中起，便带在身边，从没想过要收第二个。阮琼先天不足，身体单薄，用不了玄铁所铸的长枪，半年前，萧时风为此找上一位好友，求对方教授徒弟剑法。  
  
好友没有拒绝，反是阮琼不愿与他长久分别，头回闹了脾气，更以绝食相抗，这事也就不了了之了。  
  
那阵子萧时风被搅得脑壳疼，晚上睡不好，总梦见自己不在后，小徒弟受人欺辱，半夜里常常惊醒。  
  
有一晚正睡不着，听得门被推开，有人轻手轻脚走进来。他知道是小徒弟，只不知对方这么晚来做什么。  
  
怪只怪他鬼迷心窍，没有出声，佯装睡着了，这小混蛋才有胆子把手伸进他衣里。  
  
萧时风惊住了，一时竟想不明白徒弟在做什么。直至对方身体贴过来，喘着粗气拿唇蹭他脖颈，手更往下腹摸去，他再难装睡，怒斥道：“混账！你昏了头吗！”  
  
阮琼意乱情迷，失了轻重，见他醒来，也是惊慌。惊慌之后，却是破罐破摔，扑了上来，不住亲他脸孔，嘴里道：“师父！我喜欢您！我是真喜欢您！”  
  
萧时风没想到好端端的徒弟，忽然发起疯病来，道：“你个毛都没长齐的东西！知道些什么！”  
  
阮琼见他没有推开自己，胆子更大，抓了他手，去摸自己勃起的下身，口中道：“我知道！我什么都知道！我见过几回师父沐浴，您……您身体和别人不一样！”  
  
他这一句，直如石破天惊，萧时风几乎不敢想这徒弟平日里都在做什么，一把将他推下去，骂道：“孽畜！”  
  
阮琼爬回床边，被他气势震住，不敢上去，只道：“自从见过一回，我夜夜梦里都压在您身上，做夫妻间的事。我喜欢您，您虽不一定喜欢我，但我生得美貌，能做女子装扮，您既不是真正的男儿，正好一道做对快活的俗世夫妻。”  
  
萧时风气极反笑：“你竟还知道快活？”  
  
阮琼见他双眸冰冷，精神一醒，还没说话，对方又道：“你给我滚出去！哪日把脑子洗干净了再来找我！”  
  
萧时风在他人面前极具威严，对徒弟却是真好。阮琼哪里见过他这副冷面，忍不住落下泪，又怕他盛怒下一掌打死自己，抽抽搭搭地离开了。  
  
他平日里全凭萧时风护着，这时没了倚仗，一人流落江湖，堪称孤苦无依。  
  
实则萧时风嘴上凶狠，却觉得徒弟年少，才会一时想岔，惦记他安危，着意去信一众友人，请求看顾一二。怎想小徒弟被何教主盯上，遭了一番劫难。。  
  
他二人半年未见，萧时风只盼徒弟想明白，忘了之前的事，谁知对方半点没改心思，仍是一嘴胡话。  
  
此时不是吵嘴的时候，徒弟力小，又受了伤，他一把挟住人，往外边走。没走两步，头顶有人笑道：“好一出师徒情深。”  
  
萧时风此前分了心，没听见人来，也是一惊。  
  
他放下徒弟，一抖肩，抓住背上三截长枪，顷刻组成了一杆钩枪，枪头呈波浪锯齿，旁有两片镰刀似的勾刃，对敌之时，可以勾人后颈，是一件极凶蛮的兵器。  
  
一人自石阶走下来，水牢里火烛光明，一点点照亮那人雪白的珠履，与一身锦绣华彩的衣袍。他没有戴冠，墨发夹缠金丝编成一缕缕，上头穿着多宝玉珠，走动起来，琳琅清响。  
  
他的脸孔在珠光宝气下，不曾黯淡半分，姿容端丽，神情温柔，如月照海棠，净骨天然。  
  
萧时风认出他：“何教主。”  
  
何教主轻轻一笑，道：“萧大侠好生无礼，既然来了，怎么不和主人家打声招呼？”  
  
他眼角微有些下垂，看不见半点传闻中的狠辣，也想不出他挥鞭的模样，倒真像个心怀不满又不敢多埋怨的主人家。  
  
萧时风道：“小徒有伤在身，在下改日再来向教主赔罪。”  
  
何教主冷哼一声，挑起眼看他：“谁要你赔罪啦？”  
  
烛光在他眸中流转跳跃，如海上涌动的明月清光。这副容貌太过动人。饶是萧时风也一时失神，边上阮琼早就妒火中烧，喊道：“师父！”  
  
他太着忙，又是气急，声音像被踩了尾的猫，又尖又娇，萧时风一边听得头疼，一边又想捧他在手心里好生抚慰。  
  
许是他神情太过为难，何教主看得有趣，又笑了一声。  
  
“萧大侠莫不真以为，这徒弟是要你叼在嘴里的小猫仔吧？”  
  
萧时风自然不会这么以为。只是将近二十年的情谊太深，难以割舍，对方看他一眼，他便觉得什么都无所谓了。左右他年纪比徒弟大许多，过个几年不在了，阮琼纵然还有念想，又能如何？总归是要走上正途的。  
  
他神情无变，阮琼却似被戳中心事，低下头去，只身侧的手攥紧了，指甲深深陷进肉里。  
  
萧时风见了，难免心疼，但这会儿不是好时机，他握紧了长枪，道：“何教主，待我安置下小徒，便回来找你。”  
  
何教主佯怒道：“好呀！你还要给他报仇不成？”  
  
若在平时，萧时风确有此意，但阮琼伤重，拖久了有遗患，他怕节外生枝误了正事，方才那句话再真心不过。当下也不多说，长枪递前，另一手去揽徒弟。  
  
何教主见他不答，笑道：“萧大侠可知道，你这好徒儿与我说了什么？”  
  
萧时风浑似没听见，带着人往出口处走。这一来，他也与何教主越来越近，心中提起十二分的当心，提防对方暴起杀人——这位何教主武学造诣不算出众，用蛊用毒却是宗师一流。  
  
何教主道：“他同我说啊，他这师父看着是个刚强汉子，脱了衣裳，底下的身子举世罕见，曼妙无比，更有许多难以言说的妙趣，需得亲手把玩，才能体会一二。”  
  
萧时风脸忽红忽白，比起话中内容，他更在意是从谁人口中说出的。这些秘密天底下只一人知道，可阮琼正无力地躺在他臂膀间，身躯因痛楚而颤抖，可怜可爱，如何说得出这些荒唐话？  
  
他握紧枪，僵立在原处，心乱如麻，最后仍只叹了口气，暗道真是上辈子欠了他。  
  
何教主不慌不忙：“你真心待他，他可有真心待你？萧时风，你心中不痛吗？”  
  
萧时风当真心痛极了，咬紧牙，生怕一开口，就忍不住叱问徒弟。  
  
阮琼见师父神情几乎有些狰狞，却没有一丝松手迹象，眉头一蹙，一滴泪落下来，打在对方手背上。  
  
“师父！您别管我了！一个人走吧！何教主不是好人！”  
  
萧时风见他似有悔意，油然生出许多欣慰，道：“傻孩子。”何教主若是好人，才叫怪事了。  
  
阮琼伤重，说了几句话后，已然有些神智不清，眼神空茫，口中仍道：“师父……快走……”  
  
萧时风自然要带他走，一步踏前，脚下却是一软，跌了下去。跌下前他思绪仍然清晰，放开手中长枪，转了个身，仰面将徒弟抱在胸前。  
  
何教主拊掌道：“果然是个好师父，很叫人感动。”他搽了搽眼角不存在的泪，道，“萧大侠，你手脚是不是软得很？”  
  
萧时风已发觉自己内力尽散，虽非废人，气力比常人还要小些。  
  
“你下毒？”  
  
何教主道：“你处处小心，我哪有机会？我只问你，你这小徒儿的唇软不软？好不好吃？”  
  
萧时风一听这句，便想起那粗糙的唇，与淡淡的血腥气，身体忽地冰凉，不敢再想，脑中只一个念头：他怎么能这么做？  
  
自己是他师父，纵然……他如何能这么做？  
  
他喉口哽塞，又忽然想：我这么想，便是信了何教主的话。  
  
阮琼脸埋在他胸口，轻声道：“师父，对不起……”  
  
萧时风是个凡人，不是以德报怨的圣贤，纵然爱护弟子，受了此番背叛暗算，也是心灰意冷。他还有些气力，将徒弟从身上推开，道：“若能活着出去，从今往后，我再不是你师父，你也不要再来见我。”  
  
阮琼听了他话，反被激起怨气：“我早不想做您徒弟了！但师父不该说这话！既然说了，我绝不让您出去！”  
  
他看了一眼何教主，狂声笑道：“师父您听仔细了！我不止与何教主说了那些话，更与他做了约定，要同他一起品鉴您身上的妙处！”  
  
萧时风心痛如绞：“你——我哪里对不起你！要如此害我！”  
  
阮琼神情几乎有些癫狂：“您没有错！怪只怪我生出魔障，惦记您的身子。我武艺平平，也没什么手段，碰不着您，无法可想下，只得找个厉害人物帮忙。”  
  
“疯了！你简直疯了！”萧时风十来年未有过这般大的情绪波动，一时急火攻心，险些闭过气去。  
  
阮琼伤势实则不重，不过是吞服了打散内气的药物，假做气息奄奄。此时他服下解药，恢复了些气力，缓缓站起来，低头看躺在地上的师父。  
  
“我早疯了。是你逼疯我的。”  
  
萧时风恨他颠倒黑白，无意与他多说，闭上眼道：“何教主，人为刀俎我为鱼肉，事已至此，要杀要剐，悉听尊便。”  
  
何教主一直冷眼旁观，讶道：“怎么说出这种话？你徒弟邀我品鉴，我却之不恭，打打杀杀的事情，做来干什么？”  
  
萧时风悚然一惊，便觉有人扑上来，捧着他脸，疯一样地亲他面孔。  
  
他厉声斥道：“阮琼！”  
  
阮琼知道他身躯无力，不是自己对手，又心心念念许久，怎会放弃？手掌重重抚过对方臂膀，身体竭力贴上去，恨不得融在一处。  
  
忽地身子一轻，被人抓着后颈提起来，点住穴道，扔在一边，动弹不得。阮琼见是何教主，张口欲骂，怎料话也说不出，把一张雪白脸孔逼得隐隐发紫。  
  
何教主好整以暇，伸指点他，竟似在怪他：“你这人和你师父一样无礼，既邀了我，自然要我满意了，怎好自己吃独食？”说完不再理会他，跪坐下来，俯身看萧时风。

  
中  
  
萧时风只穿了件单衣，被徒弟没轻没重揉捏了一通，这会儿腰带系得不甚牢，领子松松垮垮，半个胸膛都在外头。  
  
何教主盯了片刻，伸指去勾他襟口。  
  
萧时风身躯霎时紧绷，若非不好动作，怕要立刻捅他一枪。  
  
何教主手指方才沾着，“哎呀”一声，收了回来，皱起眉道：“萧大侠，你胸前是怎么回事？”  
  
他这忽如其来的一问，叫萧时风愣住，猜不透他意思。  
  
何教主又小心地伸出手指，轻轻点他衣下凸起，神情惊异，似见了什么稀罕事。  
  
萧时风不敢动作，忽地瞪大眼：“你做什么！”叫对方点着的乳头上，有微微的冷意，像沾了水。  
  
何教主不快：“怎么又是我的错？分明是你不对！”  
  
那点嫩肉被拨玩了一会，萧时风只觉水意越来越浓，确实不像对方给他涂抹了什么。况且，没被碰触的另一边，竟也有些湿冷，乳肉发起热来，又有些胀意。  
  
意识到这点时，身子隐隐也热起来，他不自觉并起腿。  
  
何教主看他胸前湿痕愈来愈深，忽地笑道：“我明白啦！”  
  
一把扯开对方衣襟，袒露出整个上身。  
  
萧时风身材健美，手臂有力，腹肌分明，胸膛饱满又泛着红，许是被捏过，乳头尖翘地立在上头。  
  
何教主低头细看，呼吸洒在萧时风胸前，果见他乳孔张开，渗出一些透明的水液，不知是什么东西，胸脯发颤，乳头也微微摇曳，似是胆怯。  
  
他轻轻吹了口气，笑道：“好你个萧大侠，这处怎么还能出水？阮琼可没与我说过，不然哪能等这么久，早请你过来一同耍了。”  
  
萧时风不知想见什么，脸色煞白。  
  
何教主脸贴在他胸口，鼻尖擦着柔滑的乳头，鼻翼翕动，嗅了一嗅，睁大眼道：“是养炉香！当年合欢派有秘法丹药，灭门之后，只我教中留了一份，你竟用过！”  
  
他说出养炉香三字，萧时风神情反倒渐渐平静下来。  
  
合欢派是个专养炉鼎练功的门派，为调教炉鼎炼制了一种丹药，能使服丹者于欢宜中动情得趣，也能使服丹者动情之时，身体发生些许变化，体液更会散发出一种奇异的香气，叫做养炉香，是丹药沉积的结果。  
  
边上的阮琼不曾听过养炉香，也没听过合欢派，但后者的名字一听便知道是做什么的，当即眼睛也红了，带出点怨怼之意。  
  
何教主瞥见，道：“你是怪你师父，身子明明都被人调弄过了，却不肯让你沾一口，是不是？”  
  
阮琼脸一白，转而怒视他。  
  
何教主笑了一下，趴在萧时风紧绷的小腹上，拿手指在他柔软的胸膛上打圈：“我想起一桩旧事，想问一问萧大侠。”  
  
萧时风落在他手里，哪还有话与他讲？  
  
何教主道：“十七年前，我爹还在，有一日我去找他。那时是白天，屋里屋外敞亮得很，我没有招呼，进了他屋，正好见着两个人光着身子搂抱一处。”  
  
萧时风闭上眼不说话，只唇不住颤抖。  
  
何教主撑起身，似是爱怜地亲了亲他唇：“那两个人里，一个是我爹，另一个我还没瞧清，便叫我爹把他脸蒙住了。你晓得我爹的，他是前一任教主，脾气古里古怪，他不想让我看那人脸，自己却又不放开手。哎呀！我那时才七岁呀，真是个不要面皮的老不修！”  
  
萧时风轻声道：“不要说了。”  
  
何教主道：“我头回见人做这事，自然要看仔细了。我爹他端端正正坐在平常坐的那把椅子上，同他穿了衣服的时候简直一模一样。那人背靠在他怀里，除了脸上刚被蒙上的帕子，一根丝线也没有，正好面朝向我。我起先以为这是我爹哪个爱妾——他蓄养了许多美人——仔细一看，知道不是了，那是个男人，我爹只收女人。”  
  
萧时风的唇白得几乎没有一点颜色，他睁开眼，道：“何教主……”  
  
何教主柔声道：“我一次讲不完话，会憋闷的，我一闷，就想杀人。”  
  
萧时风摇了摇头。  
  
何教主将脑袋搭在他胸前，伸手去摸他手指，与他勾在一道。  
  
“那人腿中间正插着我爹那根东西，他自己那根也是又长又粗，我爹一动，就被顶得左右晃荡。我认得这东西，我也有，但我的是小雀儿，他的是大雀儿。爹说过，有雀儿的都是男人，我便以为他是个男人了。可我再细看，发觉他也不是男人。  
  
“他那大雀儿下头，有两片薄薄的花瓣，叫我爹那根东西撑开了。哎呀！我是个男孩子，但我身上没长花瓣，那肯定不是我的毛病。我又瞧见那人胸口鼓鼓的，要胀开似的，没一会儿果然包不住了，滴滴答答落白水下来。我见过哺乳的母兽，知道这是出奶了，那这人就和母兽一样，是个怀崽的女人了。”  
  
何教主垂下眼，似遇见了为难的事：“萧大侠，我想了这么多年，仍然没有想明白，这人身上同时长了男人和女人的物件，到底算是男的，还是女的？”  
  
萧时风已经明了他的用意，道：“与你有何干系？”  
  
何教主颇有些孩子气地道：“怎么没有关系！我爹看我来了，仍不住往那人花瓣里顶，那人不肯，却不是我爹的对手，为了叫我爹放手，竟然尿在他身上。许是成人和小孩子不一样，起头出来的是白色的，后来就是透明的，好久才干净。我对他说，叔叔这么大人了，竟然还管不住尿。我爹笑着叫我滚，要那人别怕，说我小，不懂事。我七岁了！其实不小！”  
  
萧时风声如叹息：“七岁确实记事了。”  
  
何教主这才满意：“是呢！这事我记得清清楚楚，只有一桩遗憾。我那时喊他叔叔，若他不是男人，岂非我喊错了？哎呀！那可真是太丢人了！萧大侠，你告诉我，我喊错了没有？”  
  
萧时风道：“……你没喊错。”  
  
何教主便高兴起来：“你真是个好人，竟然愿意哄着我。可我已经不是当年的小孩了，你骗不到我，这样的身体既不是男人，也不是女人，而是世间少有的阴阳之身，皆具男女——你知道我为什么要抓阮琼吗？”  
  
萧时风没有说话。  
  
何教主道：“我撞见那一回后，教里也有了风声，说这是我爹新收的娈宠，身子出奇淫荡下贱，才能讨得了我爹欢心，只一直不知他真面目。又过了一阵子，我爹死了，那人也不见了，我糊里糊涂做了教主，直至这两年，发现一处我爹的密室。密室里头空空如也，墙上却挂了一幅画，画上人手执长枪，衣冠楚楚，也是威风凛凛，任谁看了，都要赞一回好汉子！  
  
“但我爹又不喜欢习武，怎会着意挂个江湖高手的画像在密室里？我与他是亲父子，他想什么，我一清二楚，他是想与那人在床上比试呀！那枪是钩枪，江湖中使钩枪最出名的便是你萧时风了，也是天意，叫阮琼跑出来，落进我手里。他捱不了疼，连你这个师父都能拿出来做筹码，只是他一提你那身子，我便知道找对了，你就是当年那人！  
  
“好你个没良心的萧时风！我爹那么惦记你，你跑了不算，还害死了他！”  
  
这些事情过去太久，萧时风原以为此生再不会听见，闻言冷笑道：“那些丹药是什么你也清楚，他对我用这玩意儿，还要我对他感恩戴德吗？他自小与毒虫为伍，身体里积了不知多少毒性，本就活不了几年，哪还用得着我害他？”  
  
他被徒弟暗算之时，只是单纯的愤怒、痛心，不曾露出这种讥讽的笑来，可见是恨透了那人。何教主看了一会儿，摸着他脸，叹道：“我知道。我也是活不了几年的。”  
  
他是个二十出头的年轻人，肌肤细腻，手心里没有一点茧子。萧时风经了许多风霜，面上略有粗糙，愈发感觉到对方身体的年轻。  
  
但他知道对方不是在说谎，五毒教的教主鲜少有活过三十的，这个漂亮的年轻人用不着多久，就会像他的父亲一样，在泥土下销尽血肉，只留下一副辨不清原来模样的白骨。  
  
萧时风此前恨他，这时又生出几分怜意。  
  
何教主凑近道：“萧大侠，你同我说一说，当年是怎么落进我爹手里，又是怎么同他耍的？”  
  
那些不堪回首之事，换作任何人，都是说不出的，对方又是那人的儿子，萧时风纵受凌迟之刑，也不会多说半字。  
  
何教主见他决意，倒不相逼：“阴阳之身最重情欲，经不起一点撩拨，萧大侠纵然秉性高洁，恐也摆脱不得。我爹不是你们中原武林的侠士，手段是偏宕了一些，但长相没得挑，也只年长你两岁，你再不喜欢他，身体总是受用的。”他唇擦着对方耳朵，“我方才说了许多，你有否想起那些往事，想要鸳梦重温？”  
  
萧时风自然不会开口，却被扯下裤子，剥得赤条条，露出粘湿毛发间的半软性器。  
  
烛火照着他光裸的身子，肌肤上几乎有一层薄薄的光晕，有些像羊脂。他人高腿长，肩膀宽厚，四肢结实有力，俯卧之时，仿佛一头被拔去爪牙的猛虎。  
  
他入江湖已有二十年，风吹日晒，肤色微深，不如少年人鲜润。衣底下不见天日，白皙许多，尤其是下身，分明长了一副刚硬的身板，臀上线条却极圆润，丰腴多肉，像发面馒头，又大又软，手指放上头时，错觉要陷进去。  
  
何教主下身紧贴他臀，将软肉挤得微微变形，伏在他背上，手探到前头，从勃起的性器滑到会阴，除了两颗柔滑的精袋，指尖摸着一道微微隆起的肉缝，稍稍使力便沉里头，被两片湿濡的薄肉包裹。  
  
萧时风肩头微凉，是对方发间垂下的珠玉，像在落雨，又像绵绵的亲吻，他两腿绷紧，夹住那只手：“……何教主，我身体虽有些不同，但只是个粗豪汉子，你实无必要做这些事。”  
  
何教主笑道：“这话你同我爹说过吗？”  
  
萧时风不觉一愣，腿上力道稍稍放松，私处叫对方时轻时重、时缓时急地抚弄着。他身体颤抖起来，背上发了一层汗，脑子一昏，扭起屁股，自发地去碰对方手指。  
  
何教主冷笑一声，收回了手。  
  
“啪”！萧时风臀上一痛，竟被结结实实打了个巴掌，臀肉漾漾，留下个红艳艳的五指印。  
  
何教主又抬起手，一连打了十来记，直将白花花的好皮肉，打得粉里透红，似熟透的浆果。  
  
萧时风三十多年的面皮，在小辈跟前丢干净了，喘着道：“你明明知道当年的事，怎么能——”  
  
因出过汗，他臀上柔腻非常，何教主揉弄的时候，总从手里滑溜出去。  
  
“若是萧大侠，聚麀也不失为情趣。”何教主又抓了两把，环住他腰，问，“从前有人这么打过你吗？”心中想，我爹必然是打过的。  
  
他冷哼一声，手掌插入对方腿间，两根手指直接捅进前穴里。里头早做足准备，一插进去，满手湿滑，直淌到手心里。  
  
何教主发狠似地捅了两下，见萧时风微微仰起头，腰压得厉害，只屁股翘高了，喘息急促，难以收敛，几乎像在哭泣。  
  
他拔出手指，褪了下裳，扶着自己的阳物就肏了进去。  
  
“啊！”萧时风疼得冷汗直冒，身体痉挛起来，若非没有气力，立时便要逃开。  
  
何教主抓着他臀，又插了两下，见他忽然没了声，两眼翻白，几乎昏厥，只得退出去，推高他下身看了一眼。那肉缝里器官并不完整，没有花蒂，软烂的花唇摊开，露出吐着黏液的穴口。  
  
他抬手又打了一记，趁对方臀肉发颤之际，插了回去，这一回速度慢下了些，才发觉对方肉道较浅，入得太深要吃痛，便小幅度抽送着。  
  
萧时风是久旷之身，只在多年前与何教主的亲爹享过一年多鱼水之欢，此时忽得了火热的肉物，又受了温存对待，当真有重温旧梦之感，连喘息也来不及，啊啊叫唤着。  
  
他抬起屁股，与对方下身连结一起，有心多受用片刻，身体早激动难耐，被插了一阵后，反手去抓对方手臂，只是够不着，肉道剧烈收缩起来，手落回去，竟是女穴已经到了。  
  
何教主也是意外，拔出时候，对方屁股一抖，带出里头一点淫水，还没流尽，一小股一小股地往外冒。  
  
他瞧得稀奇，见对方仍在余韵中，笑了笑，将性器插了回去，由着里头痉挛的内襞挤压他。  
  
萧时风此前只吃进去了半根，这会儿何教主越插越深，他内里疼痛，但对方抵在深处研磨之时，顿觉骨酥如泥，竟是被硬生生肏了开来。  
  
何教主拦腰捞起他，掰开过分丰满的臀肉，自下而上操干起那个软熟的入口，二人下体撞在一道，两片花唇被挤在皮肉间厮磨，穴口翻卷出些许红色的黏膜。  
  
萧时风上身悬空，不能着力，挂在对方性器上，不自觉与身体里的肉根角力，却一次次败北，如此你来我往，他眼前一白，下身气力泄尽。  
  
何教主笑道：“我还以为萧大侠这物件废了，不成想还没碰就被肏射了。”  
  
萧时风迷朦之中，见身下一摊水渍，里头混了点点未散开的白浊，自己那根肉物软垂在腿间，看来有些可怜巴巴。而他最不堪的器官里，正插着一柄赤胀肉刃，炙热粗壮，几乎能从上头感知到对方的心跳。  
  
他心头蓦然有些悲凉，却听何教主道：“萧大侠，你教徒弟的手段实在不怎样，竟教出个惦记师父身子的小淫贼。不过也难怪，若我是他，不尝过这副身子也是不罢休的。”

  
下  
  
萧时风几乎忘了阮琼，经他提起，才想起这里还有一人。一抬头，发现阮琼躺在前面不远处，双眼发红地看他，喘着粗气，下身衣物支高一处。  
  
师徒俩对上眼，阮琼神情凶狠，像条要从他身上撕下一块肉的恶狼。  
  
萧时风身无片缕，正被人压在身下侵犯，却没有避开他目光，想，我也许的确不适合当个师父，否则原本好好的一个孩子，怎么做得出这种阴毒事？  
  
何教主忽道：“阮琼快十七了吧？算算年纪，若说是我爹的种，倒也可以。莫非他是你生的？”  
  
萧时风从未想过这种事，打了个冷颤。  
  
“荒谬！”  
  
何教主道：“若他是我爹的种，那就是我的亲弟弟了。”  
  
萧时风几乎气笑了：“一派胡言！”  
  
何教主停在他身体里，试探着戳刺更深的地方：“你肯定给我爹生了孩子，就是用这里生的。”他抬了抬胯，“不然你人都跑了，他还挂你画像做什么？”  
  
边上阮琼听了，觉得有些道理，也有几分怀疑。  
  
萧时风里头被磨得厉害，纵然被徒弟盯着，也没法克制下，踮起脚，屁股撅得更高，几乎送到了何教主眼皮子底下，一眼看去，似是一团白肉生出穴眼，被人捧在手里操干。  
  
他勉强攒出口气，道：“怎么不说你也是我生的？”  
  
何教主真有些惊住，停下动作，过了会儿笑道：“你真是我娘，我也照肏不误。不说你，若非我爹死得早，凭他长相，我也愿意尝一尝——萧大侠，你肏过他吗？”  
  
见萧时风不说话，他道：“怕是肏过的。不知他见着现下情景，会不会气得从坟墓里爬出来？爬出来倒好了，我们一道玩一玩，还能顺便问问他，到底有没有多留一个种。”  
  
萧时风见他百无禁忌，越说越荒唐，竟又污蔑阮琼与他的关系，忍不住道：“没有！”  
  
何教主笑道：“没有就没有嘛——那你给我生一个？”  
  
那根肉物又进一步，将萧时风浅而娇嫩的穴道彻底撑开，热液浇进来，他烫得打起摆子，张开口，几乎以为那些精水流进了腹里，要从嘴里出来，又是爽快又是惊颤。  
  
何教主摸出块帕子，囫囵塞进去，道：“可要仔细我那未出生的孩子。”  
  
说完性器又勃起，正好插进后穴里。  
  
后处不如前头水多，但何教主那根东西在淫水里泡久了，滑润异常，起头进去有些艰难，后头顺畅了，干脆一插到底。  
  
萧时风前头塞着东西，堵得肚子发涨，对方的手偏还在按压他腹部，倒似两处被人一齐插着，却又到不了实处。前穴痒得厉害，花唇恹恹，肉口一收一缩，将湿漉漉的帕子挤出一角。  
  
织物再丝滑，也比不得里头的嫩肉，这卡在半当中的帕子，搅得萧时风求生不能，求死不得，低声呜咽着，手摸过去，却被何教主握住。  
  
“拿出来了，怎么给我生孩子？”  
  
萧时风抖得愈发厉害，他肩膀宽厚，此时肩胛突出，被包在紧致的皮肤下，整片背脊有一种流动的美感，像一匹奔跑的骏马。  
  
何教主则是一位真正的驭马人，在他身上挥鞭驰骋，发间珠玉碰撞，声音悦耳。  
  
萧时风胯下的性器比何教主的仍要粗长三分，却无处可去，此时青筋暴突，冠头红得发亮，斜斜指向地面，硬如铸铁。  
  
何教主伸手掂了掂，果然好沉的一根硕物，想了想，坐了下来，将萧时风抱在怀里，面朝阮琼，一道指风过去，解了对方穴道。  
  
阮琼不能动弹的时候，一会儿想杀了何教主，一会儿又想代替他，待得了自由，却没功夫想这些，他眼睛早红得像要滴血，只瞧得见师父打开的腿。  
  
他长久不动，腿脚有些麻痹，跌撞着跑过去，跪在师父腿间，一把抽出帕子。这帕子堵了这点时间，吸足了水，一抽出来，像灌满的酒葫芦忽然去了塞，发出一声轻响，萧时风下身登时弹跳了一下，连何教主那根湿淋淋的性器都险些从后穴里滑出来。  
  
阮琼急不可耐，唇贴上去，大口吞着淌下的淫水，何教主的精水混在里头，他也不在意，舌面不停歇地从性器根部刮到后穴，碰上插在里头的另一人的阳物，将二人交合处仔仔细细舔了一遍。  
  
何教主眯起眼，摸了摸他头，赞道：“乖孩子。”  
  
萧时风仰面躺在何教主怀里，双腿大张，被徒弟舔进松软的前穴里，啧啧吮里头的液体。对方与何教主自然不同，他腿根发抖，骂道：“我教了你将近二十年，你就学了这些东西吗！”  
  
阮琼充耳不闻，拿细长手指刺进他的身体。  
  
萧时风哆嗦了一下，胸膛上的乳头也颤了一颤，连带乳晕，一起落入对方嘴里，被湿热的舌舔弄着。身体里的指头也没放过他，不住往里抠挖，不过一会儿，便塞进了四根指头。  
  
那手实在灵巧，在潮湿的肉道里摸索，抚过每一处敏感的内襞，萧时风紧咬住唇，身体竟有些痉挛，后处也紧包住何教主。  
  
何教主舒服得喟叹一声，低头吻他肩。  
  
阮琼则吐出嘴里饱实的乳头，拔出手来。萧时风心里一时有些空茫，见对方脱下衣衫，露出底下鞭痕密布的身体，立时又挣扎起来。  
  
“畜生！你这个畜生！”  
  
阮琼身上的伤势得他处理过，暂止了血，此时抓着他肩，热烫的硬物分开花唇，缓慢又坚定地推进来。  
  
萧时风下腹发颤，脸色惨白，双目有些失神。  
  
阮琼终于笑了起来：“师父，你被畜生肏了。”  
  
他是萧时风亲眼看着，从才呱呱落地的婴孩，到如今的翩翩少年，虽非亲子，但爱逾亲子。若说先前二人还有和解可能，这会儿对方不管不顾地奸弄他，又说出这种话，直叫他心灰意冷。  
  
阮琼按下他脸：“师父看清楚，畜生是怎么肏你的。”  
  
那根沒在他身体里的性器一点点抽出来，显露全貌，因其主人年少，看来颜色极浅，竟有几分修美。然而在萧时风眼中，却如见着了最恐怖的物事，纵然竭力后缩，也无济于事，眼看着那根东西蹭着湿泞的花唇，再一次撬开穴口，喉里发出绝望的呜呜声。  
  
阮琼夙愿得偿，身上有些鞭痕迸裂，鲜血滴落，也不在乎，满面潮红，嘴里喊：“师父……师父……”重又扑在他胸前。  
  
萧时风服过秘药，情动之后，两块胸肉又鼓又涨，乳头挺立，但时间尚短，还只能出水。阮琼胯下在他身体里挺动，五指抓了乳肉揉弄压迫，发狠地吸咬，吞了好几口下去。  
  
何教主享用着萧时风紧窄的后穴，见他张着嘴，快活到了极处，反而发不出声，笑道：“若阮琼是你儿子，再生一个，辈分就不好论了。不对，他是你徒弟，生下来后，孩子管你叫师祖还是娘亲呢？”  
  
萧时风被他俩逼得神智有些不清醒，模模糊糊懂了意思，肉道反夹住了徒弟的肉根。  
  
阮琼兴奋道：“师父您真紧！”口气与往常赞美他枪法时并无两样。  
  
他红着脸，抱住师父耸动下身，又插了百来下后，抖着射在里头，待了一会儿，恋恋不舍地退出来。  
  
他年纪小，没什么经验，不如何教主持久，凭的不过是一点色念，见萧时风腹上落满精水，心思一动，低头一点一点地舔干净了，又滑下身体，去舔那根硬胀的阳物。  
  
萧时风被异样触感惊得睁开眼，见徒弟双手捧着那根巨物，张大了嘴，将整个头部含了进去，仍在往里送。  
  
他先前恨徒弟恨得直咬牙，这会儿又想，他怎么吞得下？忙道：“你发什么疯！快停下！”  
  
阮琼听他有关怀之意，胸口一热，更是不管不顾，片刻功夫，吞了大半根下去，脸颊鼓起，嘴被填得满满当当，说不出话。  
  
何教主见他雪白身子上红痕铺陈，泪盈于睫，愈发显得楚楚可怜，多看了两眼，笑道：“我帮你一把。”萧时风被他一推，身不由己，下身往前一送。  
  
腥膻的肉块冲入阮琼喉咙深处，他猝不及防下，泪水一下下来了，两手胡乱去扒拉师父，仰起脖颈，将肉物整根吞了下去，腮上被两颗肉袋轻轻拍着。  
  
“琼儿！”  
  
萧时风被他含得又痛又爽，后头的何教主笑了一声，动作起来。  
  
阮琼脑子里一片空白，将嘴做了肉穴，口水横流，他呼吸不上来，身上也没力道，脸憋得通红。下身反而更热了，迷迷糊糊里，嘴又酸又疼，忽地那物跳了一下，喉管里灌满了腥浊的液体。  
  
他软瘫下来，肉块从嘴里脱出去，头上扯出极长的黏丝来。  
  
萧时风见小徒儿闭着眼，气息微弱，心跳几乎都停住。  
  
阮琼身子微微蜷缩，嘴还张着，吐出一点鲜红的舌尖，白浆不断从喉里溢出来，因披着发，发梢上也白痕点点。他下身那物软趴趴的，前头有一滩白浊，竟在方才几近窒息的时候，不自知地出了一回精。  
  
何教主满脸餍足，从萧时风身体里抽出挂着精水的性器，伸舌舔他薄薄的耳垂：“你这徒弟生涩得紧，实在不堪用，不如我调教过了再还你。”  
  
萧时风方才前后一同受了照顾，难免失控，险些伤了徒弟，这会儿缓了过来，听他语气轻佻，冷声道：“他自然不及你放荡堪用。”  
  
何教主满脸欣然：“江湖中，我恐是头个被萧大侠说这种话的，真叫人受宠若惊。”  
  
萧时风道：“……不是头个。”  
  
何教主一愣，反应过来，舔了舔唇，笑道：“我倒想见见他在床上的模样。”  
  
萧时风被他赤裸拥着，身上沾了几人的精水，却沉下脸：“你没有半点礼义廉耻之心吗？”  
  
何教主道：“我知道他是我亲爹，至于礼义廉耻嘛——老子都没有，指望儿子有吗？”  
  
阮琼半昏半醒，耳朵里只听见萧时风“他自然不及你”几个字，他正是最争强好胜的年纪，好不容易醒过来，气呼呼道：“我哪里不如——他？”被嘴里的浊物呛了一下，咳了一阵，眼里又起了水光。  
  
他爬起来，扑在师父脚边，又道：“我哪里不如他！”  
  
萧时风没有说话。  
  
阮琼忽地有些心慌，他自小与师父相依为命，纵然生了歪心思，还是本能地将对方当长辈亲近。  
  
“师父，您……当真不要我了吗？”  
  
萧时风前头为他奔波两日夜，又被折腾许久，方才不过强撑着，此时面上难掩疲意，道：“我与你做不成师徒。”  
  
阮琼心里一时又喜又怕，抬头看他：“做不成师徒，我们可以做夫妻，我可以做您的妻子。”怕师父不信，又低头舔弄那根疲软的肉物，一边小心翼翼地去看师父。  
  
萧时风却道：“来日我见了你，便会想起今日的事——我无法面对你。”  
  
阮琼轻声道：“您是说——您恨我？”  
  
萧时风静静看着他。  
  
阮琼吸了吸鼻子，眼泪却已经落下来：“您是不是很后悔当年收我做徒弟？”  
  
萧时风看着徒弟的头顶：“……不后悔。”  
  
阮琼脸上还挂着泪水，却忍不住冷笑道：“说谎！怎么可能不后悔！”  
  
萧时风道：“你如果不信，又为何要问我？”  
  
阮琼怔住，捂着脸低声哭起来。  
  
萧时风道：“我们走到这步田地，你有错，我也有错。但十七年前，你只是个孱弱的婴孩，我若不救你，必然是我的错。这一次我没有教好你，若再多一次机会，你或许会是个好徒弟。”  
  
阮琼听明白了意思：“您就是不要我了！”  
  
萧时风道：“十七岁是个胆大包天、不计后果的年纪，我那时候也以为自己什么都能做，也什么都能做成。你自小体弱，我对你过多纵容，没有教你这些道理，是我的错。但做师父的不该对徒弟心怀恨意，我已经不能教导你了。”  
  
阮琼呆愣愣看着他，却见萧时风神色一变，向自己跌过来，连忙伸手揽住。  
  
何教主笑道：“你不过是想睡他，又不要他真情，身体快活就行了，管那么多做什么？”  
  
阮琼想要反驳，但怀中正是梦里的那具温热身体，心中不由一荡，将人按在地上，分开双腿。  
  
萧时风早已精疲力竭，连眼皮子几乎都睁不开了，内力也未恢复，只得任他施为。  
  
一具火热的身体覆在他身上，手指在各处揉捏，发涨的乳头叫人吸得发痛。下边一柄肉刃狠厉非常，险些刺穿他的身体，却迭声唤着师父，声音里夹了几声轻轻的抽泣，听来倒像受足了委屈。  
  
珠玉碰撞声渐近，另一具身体贴过来，将他夹在当中，皮肉间汗液流淌。他在两人怀里辗转，两根东西一起插进来的时候，下头像被捅穿了，叫他不住打起摆子。  
  
一起插弄过了，这两人又交替着来了几回，一会儿插他前穴，一会儿插他后穴，里头被磨得发热发烫，股间湿得像刚从水里捞出来，性器泄了太多回，几乎有些发痛。  
  
阮琼已有了一点经验，退出来后，将他含在嘴里，榨出里头最后一滴精水。  
  
萧时风像在一场迷梦中，忽然大叫一声，手脚抽搐，胸膛挺起，红肿的乳头挂下两道奶痕。  
  
阮琼早咬住一边，吮吸里头不多的液体。萧时风仰着脖子，将他脑袋抱在胸前，腿夹紧他腰，张着嘴，直到胸口胀意消减，呢喃着道：“何玉楼……”  
  
何玉楼并不是何教主的名字，他指头沾着一点奶水，抹在对方唇上，笑道：“好呀，我还以为你与他当真没什么情谊呢。”  
  
萧时风嗅着鼻下的乳腥气，又皱眉喊了一声：“何玉楼……”  
  
他念了两遍，终于想起这名的主人死了十来年了。药性消退，他清醒过来，一把推开身上的阮琼。  
  
何教主站起身，身上仍披着他那件华袍，面上含笑：“萧时风，你这么大人了，竟然还管不住尿吗？”  
  
萧时风下身酸胀不堪，几乎没了知觉，那物也被彻底榨干了，这时仔细听去，滴滴答答的水声，好一会儿才停下。  
  
但他已经不在意这些了。他环顾左右，看见徒弟阮琼趴在边上，小心看他。不比何教主，阮琼身上一丝不挂，见他看过来，又低下头去，似是不敢见他。  
  
何教主道：“我收藏了一块完整的虎皮，到时将虎尾折下来，插在萧大侠后头，便又是一头活虎了。”  
  
萧时风好似没听见，目光移转，看见躺在地上的钩枪。不似它的主人，这把长枪寒光凌凌，不曾弯折半分。  
  
何教主也见着了，笑道：“听闻萧大侠的枪法是天下一绝，改日我也想领教一番。”  
  
“不用改日。”萧时风低声道。  
  
何教主笑容一滞：“你——”  
  
眼前似掠过一阵风，但地牢之中，又是哪里来的风？他忍不住闭上眼，听见阮琼一声惊呼，睁开时，后颈发凉。  
  
萧时风站在他跟前，周身赤裸，肌肉精悍，遍布欲痕，还有从阮琼身上沾到的血迹。他的胸膛仍然是鼓胀的，乳头通红，腹上还有残留的奶渍。  
  
然而他神情平静，像藏于深山的岩石，手握长枪，两边勾刃中的一片，抵在何教主的后颈上，只需轻轻一拉，便能勾下对方的头颅。  
  
何教主笑道：“我本就活不了几年，不差这一会儿。”  
  
萧时风看着他的脸孔，忽然想：他同何玉楼一样喜欢笑，但并不相像。  
  
何教主长相肖似生母，玉润冰清，实则性情凉薄。而何玉楼俊美绝伦，嬉笑怒骂，从心所欲，便像朗朗明月，多情无情都是他。  
  
何教主道：“萧大侠这般看我，是食髓知味，心软了不成？”  
  
十七年前，萧时风错了一回，叫他吃足了教训，此时此刻，绝不会再犯相同的错误。  
  
正要动作，对方垂眸轻笑，提步走过来。他心中顿时一紧，拉过长枪。  
  
珠玉纷纷落地，四散滚动，半截黑发同金线被气劲扬起，如游丝飞絮，飘飘而坠。  
  
何教主跌坐在地，长发齐肩而断，衣袍破碎，堪堪挂在身上。波浪形的枪头正在他眼前，他却张开双臂，主动拥住，身躯半裸，像缠绕其上的一条美人蛇，挑起眼笑道：“萧大侠，你真是个好人，时至如今，还会心慈手软。可好人是没有好报的，你下次千万不能忘了。”  
  
萧时风知道自己错失了杀他的最好时机，心中却想：我可能永远也记不住了。  
  
【终】  
  



End file.
